


Restless

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Series: Machines, Gods & Monsters [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they hit a snag in their quest to take down HYDRA, Bucky and Loki find the best way to ease the tension that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

A bitter wind whipped around Bucky's ears, whistling through the nearby barren trees and steaming his breath as he crouched in place, immobile. It was the only sign there was a living presence on the rooftop he and Loki were positioned atop, but still it was too risky for his liking. They'd been waiting too long to screw this up now.

Turned out, going after HYDRA wasn't quite as simple as Bucky had been anticipating. It seemed they'd been busy over the last 70 years, spreading roots deep throughout Europe and North America, offshoots of the organisation all capable of acting independently and unaffected by the collapse of the branches Coulson and the handful of people he knew he could trust had managed to wipe out. HYDRA could be everywhere, for all they knew.

' _Cut off one head, two more shall take its place_.'

It was pretty damn accurate.

The team had been tracking a small group of suspected HYDRA agents for weeks now, until finally they'd found a promising lead in an abandoned industrial district that hadn't been quite as empty as it should have been. And so there Bucky and Loki were, camped out in the cold, waiting for some sign of activity. It hadn't taken them long to find it.

"Somehow I doubt charging straight in there will end well for us," Loki said beside Bucky as they watched the building across from their position and the single light on inside. The occasional shadowy figure passed the window, though they had no way to tell how many were inside, or what kinds of weapons they had in there with them.

"No," Bucky replied, setting up his rifle and flattening himself to the rough concrete. "Think you can rustle up a way to get them out?"

Loki was smiling when Bucky took his eyes off the closed door to glance in his direction. "I'm sure I can come up with something."

He turned his attention back to the building just as a bright light sprung up out of nowhere inside, followed by a series of panicked shouts, and three men charged out onto the street, flames licking the doorway behind them. Bucky fired three shots, and they were on the floor.

"You didn't kill them," Loki said, confusion in his voice.

"Wasn't trying to." As Bucky spoke a half-dozen agents emerged from one of the other buildings and surrounded the men on the ground, too preoccupied clutching at thighs and shattered kneecaps to fight back.

" _Nice work_ ," Coulson's voice said in Bucky's ear. " _We've got this from here; you two go get some sleep._ "

If only it was that easy.

Hours later Bucky was still awake, sat at the dining table in his and Loki's hotel room and staring down at the papers spread out in front of him in the hopes that some new information would suddenly leap out at him. He sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. It hadn't been working so far.

"You're supposed to be in bed."

"Yeah, so are you," Bucky replied, before glancing over his shoulder at Loki stood leaning against the bedroom doorframe, not wearing a stitch of clothing despite the season. Any other night Bucky would have stopped to savour the view at least, if not decided Loki was more important than work and dragged him back into the bedroom to enjoy it up close, though tonight his eyes didn't linger.

"Did Coulson discover anything from our captives?"

Bucky shook his head. "Back during the war, whenever we'd capture a HYDRA agent they used to pop a cyanide cap; kill themselves before we could make them talk," he said. "The tradition is still going strong, apparently."

"For an organisation set on enslaving the world under its control, it breeds a remarkable amount of loyalty."

"Yeah. Which means we're right back to where we started."

Loki crossed the room towards Bucky and took a seat in the chair opposite, the old wood creaking under his weight. The places they'd been staying in over the last few months as they chased cold leads across mainland Europe were a world away from the luxury Loki had quickly grown accustomed to living with Stark, though the bitter sigh or string of curses Bucky was waiting for never came. Loki didn't say anything, and when Bucky looked back up at him he was staring at nothing, a light furrow on his brows.

"What's up?" Bucky said, dropping the pen in his hand and leaning back to give Loki his full attention.

"Nothing, really," he replied, though he didn't sound sure. "I'm just having trouble sleeping, I suppose. I feel strangely restless."

Bucky nodded. "It does feel like we're going round in circles here."

"It's making you anxious as well?"

That was putting it lightly. "I just want to get this done."

Not that it would make much difference. Once they'd dismantled this HYDRA division there would be another to take down, and then another. They could be years chasing HYDRA across the globe, decades maybe. And after that? Bucky had no idea. It wasn't as if there was a home for him and Loki to go to when this was over.

"What is all this?" Loki said, looking over the maps between them.

"Plans of the city."

Loki's fingers traced over the points Bucky had marked. "And these are all the places we've encountered agents of HYDRA?"

"So far. I thought maybe I could find a pattern, something that could help pinpoint their main headquarters." He rubbed at his eyes again as he spoke, trying to stave off the headache he could feel coming.

"And you thought the middle of the night was the perfect time to do so?"

A smile worked its way across Bucky's lips at Loki's tone. "You sound like my mother," he said warmly.

Loki just watched him. There was a softness in his eyes, though, one that Bucky didn't often see there, and after a moment he spoke. "What was she like?"

"She was a good woman. Didn't take anyone's crap, but she'd move heaven and Earth for the people she cared about."

"That sounds familiar."

The smile was still on Bucky's face as Loki spoke, but there was something bittersweet about thinking of his family. He'd never even found out what had happened to them, whether any of his siblings were still alive. Maybe it was best to stay dead if they were, though. They'd had almost 70 years to mourn him; it would be too much of a shock for Bucky to come back now, and he wasn't sure he had any answers to the countless questions they'd be sure to ask if he returned to them — especially with Loki in tow.

"Do you ever wonder what your mom was like?" Bucky said, and glanced back up at Loki.

"I often used to think of her as a boy," he replied. "Who she was, what happened to her — whether she died or was simply cast aside as punishment for delivering me. I asked Laufey about her once." There was a humourless smile on Loki's face as he added that. He hadn't spoken about Laufey much since his death, but that look was never far from Loki's face when he did.

"Bet that went well."

"I never did ask again. Come on," he said after a moment, and got to his feet, "let's go back to bed."

"I thought you couldn't sleep."

Loki leant over him, one hand cupping the back of Bucky's neck as he pressed a soft kiss to Bucky's hair, before Loki's lips slipped lower to brush his ear. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

Well, maybe it was time to take a break. Bucky grinned and let Loki grab him by the hand and lead him back into the bedroom, but as they stepped through the doorway any heat beginning to spread through Bucky's body quickly cooled at the icy cold air that greeted him.

"Jesus, did you open the window in here?" he said, wrapping his arms across his chest to try and shield himself from the worst of it.

"I was hot."

He shook his head while he crossed the room to pull the window closed again. There was a growing layer of snow covering the windowsill. "Only you could be too hot in the middle of winter."

"This hardly counts as winter," Loki replied, though neither of them were about to argue the point any further.

Bucky strolled back towards the bed where Loki was waiting and kissed him, a brief catch of Loki's lips before Loki pulled back to tug Bucky's shirt over his head. His pants were next to go, and as soon as they hit the floor with a soft thump he and Loki sank down onto the mattress together, sharing unhurried kisses and touches as arousal steadily replaced the tension that had been gripping them.

Loki's mouth left Bucky's to slide down his neck and chest, tracing over the dark scars lining the join where Bucky's artificial arm met his torso. It was an old routine by now. Bucky had often wondered if Loki thought treating the area with such care would make up for the horrors etched into Bucky's skin, or if it was his way of reassuring Bucky that he wasn't half as grotesque as he felt when he looked at it. But maybe he was overthinking it, and the real explanation for why Loki's lips always ended up on Bucky's scars was as simple as them catching Loki's attention and his mouth following. They sure as hell didn't escape Bucky's notice whenever he took his clothes off. Loki did have some effective ways to distract him, though.

He slid down Bucky's body, lips ghosting over his stomach while his hand wrapped around the base of Bucky's erection and stroked, before his tongue laved over the head slow enough to drag a rough gasp out of Bucky.

"Oh, you're so good at that," he breathed, and closed his eyes to relish the feel of Loki's mouth on him. It only lasted a second, though, before Loki paused.

"Well if that's the case, I probably don't need to practise quite so much," Loki said, the grin audible in his voice, and a laugh bubbled up from Bucky's chest in response.

"Let's not go that far."

"I thought not," Loki replied and sank back down on him.

Bucky closed his eyes again, gradually losing control of his hips as Loki licked and jerked and worshipped him, the heat spreading through his body chasing away the cold of the room, until after a few minutes Loki pulled off abruptly. There was purpose in his eyes when Bucky looked up at him, more than enough to quiet his objections while Loki straightened and reached for a bottle of lube.

"Ready?" Loki said, his voice rough, and Bucky nodded perhaps a little too enthusiastically. Loki didn't care, though, leaning down to catch Bucky's lips in a bruising kiss while a wet hand slid between their bodies to drag up and down Bucky's cock.

Once Loki's hand disappeared from Bucky's body again, Bucky pulled back just enough to speak. "Move over," he said against Loki's lips, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth as he shifted to lie on his stomach.

Bucky's eyes never left Loki's face while he positioned himself behind him and slowly pushed inside. He always looked so good like this; unravelled, the mask of composure and disinterest he wore for everyone else slipping further and further away until it disappeared completely. It was a sight for no-one but Bucky, and no matter how many times they'd done this by now, he still watched enthralled as Loki's eyes dropped closed and his lips parted, a tiny groan slipping between them.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Loki said, turning his head and brushing Bucky's lips with his own, his hands sliding up Bucky's thighs towards his ass while he tilted his hips to let Bucky sink in deeper. "Move."

He didn't need to be told twice.

The moment he started to rock his hips Loki was pushing back against him, and soon they were pressed together on their knees, not an inch of space between them as they moved. They didn't say much, muttered praise and incoherent cries to no-one in particular, but they didn't need to. They knew every moan, every touch, and what they meant, moving hands and mouths and hips accordingly.

Bucky's hands slid down Loki's flat stomach, already hot and coated with sweat like Bucky's skin was, and his eyes followed to see Loki's cock standing rigid, the skin flushed and shining wet with precum. But before he could reach down and touch him Loki beat him to the punch, releasing his tight grip on Bucky's ass to stroke himself, and as soon as his hand wrapped around his erection Loki's muscles tensed. The added pressure around Bucky's dick had him cursing a blue streak until Loki laughed against him.

They moved faster, hips rolling together with less and less control, hands grasping desperately for purchase on each other's skin. It wouldn't be long now. Loki clenched around Bucky with each thrust until Bucky's hips stuttered and he came, biting down on Loki's shoulder to muffle his shout. There was a pale mark in the shape of Bucky's teeth on Loki's skin when he pulled back, and he soothed it with a soft kiss while Loki followed him into ecstasy.

They stayed pressed against each other catching their breaths for just a second before Bucky flopped loose-limbed onto the mattress, barely summoning the strength to roll onto his back and drag the bedcovers over himself while he watched Loki disappear into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He emerged a moment later, and through lidded eyes Bucky's gaze followed Loki as he came to crawl under the covers beside him.

"Still feeling restless?" he said, and Loki shot him a sleepy, blissful smile.

They were quiet for a while, Loki's eyes still on Bucky as they lay content together, until Bucky shifted onto his side to face Loki. "Hey," he said, "you ever think about what we're going to do when this is over?"

"It sounds as if you do."

Bucky hummed, his brows knitting together in thought. "I went from fighting a war, to working for HYDRA, to working for SHIELD," he replied while Loki pulled Bucky's hand closer towards himself to kiss along his palm and the inside of his wrist. The feel of his lips on Bucky's skin didn't do nearly as much to shift his troubled thoughts as he'd have liked. "It's been a long damn time since I've had to worry about living a life. I don't know where we're going to go when SHIELD stops having a use for us."

"It could be a long while before we reach that point."

"I know; I just keep coming back to the thought." Unlikely as it was, there was still a chance they could make a real breakthrough in their fight against HYDRA and bring the whole rotten organisation down a lot quicker than anticipated. There'd be others to fight, new threats rising in HYDRA's place, but when there wasn't? "We can't keep living in hotel rooms and safe houses forever."

Loki dropped Bucky's hand to prop himself up on his elbow. "Surely we're owed some kind of payment for our work for Coulson," he said thoughtfully. "Even if SHIELD did stop providing shelter for us, wouldn't we have the means to support ourselves?"

"Maybe. But as far as the world's aware, I've been dead almost 70 years and you never existed in the first place. Might complicate things a little."

Loki pulled a face in response. "I'm sure you'll come up with something," he said. And maybe Loki's lack of concern was catching, but Bucky was struggling to keep worrying about it.

"Yeah," Bucky replied, shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts. There was no reason for him to be concerned yet — and certainly not right now, when he should still be basking in the afterglow and giving in to his body's need to sleep."Forget about it; it's not important."

He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, and after a moment there was movement beside him as Loki shifted to rest his head on Bucky's chest. Bucky smiled to himself, wrapping an arm over Loki's back and holding him close.

"Are you too hot?" he said after a moment.

"I don't mind."

And so they stayed curled like that together, Bucky's fingers lightly smoothing over Loki's hair while Loki drifted off against him and sleep finally began to tug at Bucky as well. Maybe this would be the only thing close to a home they'd have for a long time, but right now this was all they needed. They'd figure out their next step when it came to it.


End file.
